A Garden Of Flowers
by SwallowtailSoul4evr
Summary: Shiraishi Karin, a transferee to Trinity Academy, finds herself stuck in a labyrinth of flowers. In her attempt to get out, she finds herself entangled by thorns and is unable to escape. Will her perfect flower knight ever come to her rescue?
1. Sunflowers

Hey guys! This is my new fanfict, **A Garden Of Flowers**! *wildly cheers while waving poms poms* Anyways, I'll shut up now and let you guys read it to find out whether you like it. ^^ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I will now and never own Prince of tennis

* * *

><p>Sunflower<p>

Karin's POV

" It's so hot," I annoyingly grumbled. I took off my chocolate brown hat which had a bright yellow ribbon tied around it and fanned it in front of my face. Didn't Dad know that the one thing that I hated the most was either my big brothers or the heat? Being brought up in a country that has less than a month of summer didn't really help either, I dryly thought.

I suddenly felt something heavy place itself on my head and inwardly groaned when I heard the familiar sound of bickering coming closer, " Oh come on, don't be like that. You perfectly know that arguing like a married old couple is their way of expressing their love for one another," a calm voice teased. I rolled my eyes and looked up to make eye contact with a pair of silver orbs.

I gave the speaker a rueful smile," Hey Dad. I know I know, that because their twins they'll always be at loggerheads. But why couldn't they have been fraternal twins? It would make our lives so much peaceful." My father, Shiraishi Terence, gave a low chuckle at this comment. He was a middle-aged man with brown bleached hair that had natural blonde highlights in it. He had donned on a light green shirt and a pair of blue pants. He also wore a pair of brown loafers and a pair of black shades was currently perched on top of his messy bed-hair.

Dad good-naturally ruffled my hair which earned him a good annoyed pout from me. " Come on, Kuranosuke and your older brother are already waiting for us at the arrival terminal. We don't want to keep them waiting right?" Dad walked off without looking back at me, expecting me to follow his lead. I mentally shrugged my shoulders and shifted my duffle bag to the left while trying to keep up with my Dad.

_Ding dong dang_

**_'Narita kuukou wa irashaimase. We hope you enjoy your stay here.'_** oh the irony. Well, at least I'll be going to school with everyone. That's a first. I gave a nostalgic smile as I remembered the conversation I had with my childhood friend over the phone when I was still in Norway.

**Flashback**

_" So you're coming back to Tokyo next week?" a surprised voice asked through the speaker._

_" Yup! Dad arranged it such that we'll at least have the weekend to settle down. I can't wait to see you again! It's been so long since I last saw you! I bet you've grown a lot!"_

_A hearty chuckle was released and I good-naturally pouted," Even if we're two continents apart, I still can tell that you're pouting," I blushed at the that remark and quickly tried to rebut it but was unfortunately, too slow._

_" But, it has been what, seven years since I've last seen you? I bet you're the one who's all grown up and good-looking. Found any boyfriends up there?" I mentally face-palmed and decided not to reply at all since he knows that a no reply is usually a face-palm. He cleared his throat again._

_" Anyway, exactly what time would you be coming back? Morning? Or are you guys taking the afternoon flight since the twins aren't really morning people."_

_" The morning flight," I immediately replied," Like I give a damn about the twins. Because when it's morning here, it's night time there. So by the time we reach there it'll be...late morning? And I'm not really certain my Dad would allow me to go and find you in Osaka 'cause, I'm going to be living in Tokyo. He's got the house and everything all ready planned out. He says the company transferred him to Tokyo even though he specified that he requested to be placed in the Osaka department. So, instead of going to school with you guys at Unity Academy, we'll be going to the sister school in Tokyo."_

_" Wouldn't that be Trinity Academy?" a surprised voice asked._

_I scrunched my eyebrows together," Yeah, how did you know?"_

_" Weeelll," he drawled," You just said it was our sister school right? Anyway, remember who Kenya is? That stupid senior of mine whom I introduced you to? Well, seems like he has a cousin who transferred to our sister school in Tokyo as well. Uh, Oshitari Yuushi if I remember correctly. And don't bother looking for someone who looks exactly like Kenya-senpai 'cause I've seen Yuushi-San before and they totally don't look alike. At all, full stop, end of story. Trinity Academy has some nice people. You can try looking for a friend of mine there, Kirihara Akaya. He's in the Rikkai house."_

_" Rikkai House?" I echoed._

_" Yeah, remember I told you, that the academy is split up into three houses and each house has its own 'royal family'? Well, Akaya's Rikkai's house prince. He's also a really close friend of mine when we were back in middle school. Make sure you look up for him if you need any help. Also, I think it's best if you try not to mix up with the 'royal families'. Once you get involved with them, your life would become a living hell."_

_" Like yours?" I added with a slight smirk," The way that your senpais matched you up with Kenya-San, is that what you're trying to say?" and like what he said, even though we were two continents apart, I could tell he was blushing. Really really hard because the subject of him and Kenya-San being an item still makes him uneasy._

_" Well, I have to go now, I've got morning practice and school tomorrow morning so my mum's asking me to go and sleep early," he reluctantly said, I snorted at this comment. Says the person who is dubbed as the genius of Naniwa._

_" You'll sleep soon right? Don't stay up too late. Good night Rin-chan."_

_I laughed at the latter statement," Ah, good night Karu-chan."_

**End of flashback**

That was last Thursday when we were still back in Norway, because of the ridiculous time difference, it was difficult to talk as both of us still needed to go to school. I walked out of the door which said exit one and soon spotted two familiar faces. I excitingly waved my hands.

" Oni-chan! Kuran-chan!" when suddenly, a fury of red latched itself onto me causing me to fall backwards and nearly hitting the ground. Luckily, a pair of strong arms grabbed the both of us before we made contact with the floor.

" Careful Rin-chan," a cheeky voice said," If it weren't my pinnacle of Great Wisdom, you and Kin-chan would have smashed into the floor." I slowly opened my tightly squeezed eyes and glanced at the speaker.

" Hey Sen-chan, thanks. And no, I don't give a dam about you giving predictions about my downfall."

Chitose Senri, my cousin's childhood friend, placed his hand over his heart and pretended as if he was in pain," My my Rin-chan, haven't you grown, all grown-up and mature now aren't you. Our little kitten has grown claws now as well." I rolled my eyes at this comment. Once Sen-chan starts to do his 'dramatic' monologue, no one can stop him. So, I decided to pay attention to the little redhead who's currently trying to give me a proper bear-hug. And fortunately, I was looking forward to one as well. I dumped my bag on the floor and both of us hugged at the same time.

" Kin-chan!"

" Rin-chan!"

" Long time no see!" we both chroused. Kentarou Kinya, another important person during my childhood days, he's the same age as me but he has the mindset of a little kid. Not that I'm complaining or anything, I just find it so cute! Him hopping around with his red wildfire hair and spreading his enthusiasm. He's just too adorable for words! But there are times when his bear hugs are a tad too long, like now. I detached myself from a protesting Kin-chan and tried to find my older brother.

" Looking for me?" a quiet voice asked into my ear. I gave a tiny yelp and jumped onto a surprised Kin-chan. My oldest brother, Shiraishi Takahisa, laughed at my actions.

" I see you're still sensitive in that area, Rin-chan." I pouted at that comment and decided whether I should pound his head or give him a good bear-hug. In the end, I gave the latter.

" Oni-chan!" I cheerfully exclaimed while jumping into his waiting open arms. Oni-chan's strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist and he pulled me closer and higher until I was able to make a even level of eye-contact with him.

" How's my little angel? Is the heat getting to her?" he asked in a teasing voice. I ignored him and decided to place my face in the crook of his neck where it was comfortable and cooling.

" What about me? Don't I get a hello too?" a warm voice teased. I looked up in surprise and saw my favorite older cousin, Shiraishi Kuranosuke. His tinged light gray hair was still as messy as ever, was the first thought when I saw my him. He was wearing a black short sleeved shirt and a pair of blue pants with white sport shoes. His face had the smile which he only reserved for me and his sparkling gray orbs were twinkling with amusement. I let go of Oni-chan's neck to give Kuran-chan a hug, but only found out that Oni-chan's hands were still wrapped around my waist in an iron-like grip. It took me a moment to realize what the problem was.

" Oni-chan, may I please hug Kuran-chan?" I asked with a little laugh, " You're gonna see me everyday at home while he'll only see me during the weekends!" I could feel my Oni-chan's eyes shooting knives at Kuran-chan before he reluctantly go of my waist. I wasted no time in glomping my favorite cousin.

" Kuran-chan!" I happily exclaimed while ignoring the dark aura and arrows that my Oni-chan was shooting at him. Yeesh, sometimes I find that Oni-chan has a bit too much of a sister complex. Am I glad that Dad doesn't have the same problem with me. I mentally sweat-dropped when I saw the glaring competition between Kuran-chan and Oni-chan begin. Where's Dad when you need him? I thought with a twinge of annoyance.

* * *

><p>Narita kuukou wa irashaimase- Welcome to Narita airport<p>

How was it? Hate It? Love it? Please rate and review! I can't wait to hear what you think about this story! :D :D I'll try to get the next flower up soon. It just needs a bit more editting. :D :D Well, until the next bloom! :D

Ja-ne! ~


	2. Daffodils

Heeeey everyone! I'm back! I like to make this short and sweet so you guys can read the story. Basically, because school's ending soon for me, so my updates will be more frequent now. How frequent...its still undetermined. However, the speed of me updating is still in the hands of you readers. So PLEASE review and give me feedback so I can know how to improve. :D Also, special thanks to **Illusion101 **for correcting my mistake. I didn't know that I spelt it wrongly. I edit my work by myself as I don't have a beta sooo..ya...I tend to make mistakes. ^^ Shutting up now to let you read the chapter now. :D

Disclaimer: I will now and never own Prince Of Tennis.

* * *

><p>Continuing from last time...<p>

_" Kuran-chan!" I happily exclaimed while ignoring the dark aura and arrows that my Oni-chan was shooting at him. Yeesh, sometimes I find that Oni-chan has a bit too much of a sister complex. Am I glad that Dad doesn't have the same problem with me. I mentally sweat-dropped when I saw the glaring competition between Kuran-chan and Oni-chan begin. Where's Dad when you need him? I thought with a twinge of annoyance._

Daffodils

Shiraishi Terence's POV

Chikusho! Damn these immigration documents to hell! Why can't they just let us migrate in peace? This is why I hate politics, I acidly thought. I looked up from the table I was occupying and saw my little princess with my princes in shining amours. I allowed myself a little smile. It's amazing how fast kids grow up so fast nowadays. It seemed like it was just yesterday, when I first laid my eyes on little Takahisa, aka Hisa. He had light brown hair with a few strands of blonde highlights in it. Hisa also had the most beautiful pair of amethyst orbs. One year later, the twins, Kouhei and Youhei were born. The older one born with sapphire blue hair and the other born with amethyst pink hair. But both were born with the same light blue highlights and cerulean blue eyes. Although their personalities were the complete opposites of the other, they still managed to get their act together when their little sister needed help.

Ahhh, Karin, our little ball of sunshine. She never really failed to brighten our day with a little smile or a joke to make the air lighter. Even if she was born with...I shook my head as I remembered the dreadful memory. What happened last time was an accident. It was all in the past. The Karin here now, is alive. " What are you thinking about Dad?" a voice from behind me asked. My senses immediately became sharper and I shifted to a sitting defense position. But my muscles relaxed as soon as I saw who it was.

" Hisa, what are you doing here?" I asked in a surprised voice, damn old age. It didn't make me as observant like back when I was a kid.

Hisa raised and eyebrow and gave the 'whaaaat' look," Anyway," he began, ''Karin's asking when can we leave. The twins are also kind of getting restless," my ears perked up at that bit of information. Karin, I knew would get annoyed about the heat once we reached Tokyo, but the twins? Now that's a first. I heaved a sigh and shot daggers at the now completed forms.

" Gather your siblings would you? And the cab that we could earlier, is it here yet? Tell them we're leaving in five minutes."

* * *

><p>Karin's POV<p>

This, is a house? Was the first thing that ran through my mind when we stopped outside of our new home. It was to a certain extent...normal looking. But what wasn't normal, was the size. The house or mansion, was at least three stories high and had a garage built next to it. In front was a tiny staircase for us to climb before ringing the golden yellow doorbell. Surrounding our whole house were snow-white fences and our main gate was humongous as it towered over all of us. Minus the size, I thought, this place is actually pretty neat.

''Guys!" I heard my Dad call out," I know everyone's busy gawking at the new house but can we gather inside the living room first to get the basic necessities done first? Like, who gets which room?" the latter sentence was what made everyone, actually just Youhei-Ni and Kouhei-Ni snap out of it. The two of them enthusiastically dashed to the front while lugging their baggage, and forcefully swung the door open, leaving it ajar. Doesn't really matter to me, I thought while rolling my eyes.

" You said that on purpose didn't you?" I heard Kuran-chan ask," Last I check, Hisa said you already sorted out the rooms," I could tell that my Dad was shrugging his shoulders.

" But it worked. The twins now have their butt inside the house." I couldn't help but snigger at the last line. Dad was the one person who really knew how to push the correct buttons to make them move. I shifted my duffle bag back to the right and took off my hat again and fanned it in front of my face. Once again, I felt a familiar weight place itself on my head.

I inwardly groaned," Onii-chan! Can you please stop doing this? I'm not a kid anymore!" I tried to scream the last part out but my wishes were unfortunately, unheard.

" Karin," he said in his 'fatherly' voice," Is that anyway to speak to your Onii-chan?" I scoffed at him and forcefully spun around to face him which momentarily threw him off balance. I stuck out my tongue before giving him a cheeky grin.

" Catch me if you can!"

I could feel my Oni-chan's smirk on my back as I ran away from him. Before I knew it, I was pulled back by the waist and hoisted upwards. I gave out my best girly shriek and started my protest against the man-handling of younger siblings.

" Ooooiiiii!"

The both if us turned our heads and saw Dad with his hands annoyingly placed on his hips and his mouth shaped in a...frown? It looked like a smile from where I was being carried. " Come on," I felt Onii-chan's breath against my ear," Dad's trying to indirectly tell kou and you that he's scolding us." I couldn't help but giggle at that comment.

" Then what are we waiting for?" I asked with a smile," Let's go." Oni-chan's widely smile, it resembled the cheshire's cat so much that it sent a shiver up my spine. Never did like that freaky cat. He then hauled my up and carried me in his arms like he used to do with me when I was younger. My hands were firmly coiled around his neck so that I wouldn't fall down and his arms were firmly placed around my waist.

" Yeah, let's go," he echoed.

* * *

><p>Chikusho-Damn It<p>

Okaes! That's another flower bloomed. ^^ Oh and I've started to think about the possible pairings in this story soooo I was wooonnnderiiiing...whether anyone of you guys would like your favourite pairings to be up? To the first three reviewers though. Can't have all of you choosing all the possible pairings. That wouldn't leave me any material to work with. Also, say example you send me three pairings, I'll only choose one cuz...same reason.  
>The possibility of not working with enough material. That's pretty much everything. Until the next bloom! :D<p>

Ja-ne! ~


	3. Morning Glory

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**VERY IMPORTANT!**

**PLEASE DO NOT SKIP 'CUZ I USUALLY DO AND ALWAYS REGRET IT!**

Ok, Firstly, I like to apologise for the late update because my laptop was being a thorn in the ass and I was away on holiday for the whole of last week and half of this week. Secondly, I don't think my story **Endless Days Of Mayhem **will be updated anytime soon 'cause something is preventing me from uploading the chapter. Thus making me think that this would affect the updates of my other chapers therefore the lacking of updates. I only found out that the file **Day 6** for **Endless Days Of Mayhem **was being a pain so I thought hey, let's try and upload this and bam! It uploaded. So, as an apology for those who have been waiting very long for this update, I'll be uploading the next chapter of **A Garden Of Flowers **tomorrow. If there's a sudden stop to updates, then I'm sorry to say that the same thing may have happened to this story.

Well, enough with me blabbering non-stop. On with the story and **PLEASE REVIEW! :D :D**

**THANKS! ;D ;D**

* * *

><p>Morning glory<p>

Karin's POV (again ^_^)

I heaved a heavy sigh as I wearily glanced at the yellow star-shaped alarm clock next to me on my bed stand. The clock's face was set in a cheerful smile and the minute hand was nearly touching six. 56, 57, 58, 59-riiiiiinngg! Ring riii-! I slapped the off button with a bang and slipped out of bed while pushing off my candy themed blanket. It was finally our first day of school in Tokyo and boy was I nervous. I grabbed the chocolate brown coat hanging over my chair and put it on before walking over to the full length mirror situated beside it.

I really had to give it to the designers of the uniform. It was really nice. Under the brown coat, I was wearing a yellow long-sleeved shirt with a rosy pink collar and a matching brown skirt with black ankle-length leggings. I reached for the rosy pink ribbon lying on my study table before proceeding to tying a ribbon under my collar. Next, I took a badge in shape of a rose, which was also rosy pink and pinned it on the left side of my coat somewhere slightly above my heart. I stuffed my hands into the pockets on my coat and surveyed the image of myself wearing the uniform. So far, this has to be my favorite school uniform among all the schools I've been transfered to, I mused with a smirk on my face.

**Knock knock!**

"Hey!" my father yelled from outside," It's seven thirty-five already! Wak-!" I forcefully pushed the door open and heard a satisfying crack. I stepped out of the room with my school bag slung over my shoulder and burst out in laughter at the sight before me.

''Dad!" I managed to choke out," I didn't open the door that hard!" My oh so wonderful father was now sitting down on the floor, Indian style and rubbing his nose as if he was in pain. He looked up at me with his puppy dog eyes and pouted.

"Riiiinnn!" he whined," That hurt! What did I do to you to deserve this?"

"Banging on my door even though I was awake," I stonily replied without missing a beat.

A larger pout started to form on his lips and this time, the urge to laugh was even greater. The both of us heard a sudden click and the whirling sound of an unknown object. I turned around to see my Onii-chan, both hands holding a sleek silver camera attached to a black pouch by a black strap with the initials 'S.T.' sewn on in green. My lips soon parted into a smirk and I gave him a thumbs-up.

"Good one Onii-chan!" I cheekily exclaimed. He shot back one of his own before speeding towards the staircase and dashing downstairs. My eyebrows automatically rose but a shiver quickly climbed up my spine when I felt a familiar icy aura sent my way.

"**Shiiiiraiiishiii Kaaariiiinnn aaannnddd Taaakkaaaahhiiiisaaaa**," my Dad growled, "Come back here with the camera this instant! And no you are no exception Karin because I seriously think you broke my nose! And it's my first day of work at the new branch! First impressions are really important you know! Back when I was your age..." and so, yeah. This is pretty much how mornings are like for us. Dad or the twins try to piss me off and Onii-chan and I rebut by doing something more even ridiculous. If school was going to be as crazy as this, I gave a little shudder, I'm gonna die!

* * *

><p>Takahisa's POV<p>

Haaaaa. That was priceless. The picture of Dad holding his nose like a baby, ha! This was going to be something that he be teased about for life! I loosened the tie around my neck and unbuttoned the top few buttons. Running around the house in a jacket and a long-sleeves shirt made me perspire so much that I looked as if I just stepped out of the shower! I chuckled to myself as I remembered Rin's complaints as we were running away from an angry father.

" Is he nuts?" she had yelled," It's not even eight yet and he's making us run laps?"

I snorted at this, (quietly of course!) there really were times when Rin just had to be funny when we were in trouble. Not that I mind or anything.

" Onii-chaaannn!" I unknowingly smirked. Speak of the devil herself," Come on let's go! You-Ni and Kou-Ni says the bus will be at the bus stop in ten minutes time. Hurry! We'll have breakfast in school!" Yeesh, I wryly smiled, I wonder who's the oldest now. I continued musing about this as I calmly walked down the stairs as I ignored the ruckus that my two younger brothers were causing. Any moment now, three, two, on-

"Would the both of you shut _up_!" an angry Karin exclaimed," You-Ni! Stay with Onii-chan! Kou-Ni! You'll be with me!" both of the twins let out a small 'hai' while I silently sniggered at this. These were one of the times when Rin behaved like our older sister. It was really amusing, that is, if you weren't the receiving end of her anger.

I petted her head and calmly said," Alright sweetie, we'll stick with that. Wear your sneakers first ok? I'll hold your bag," Rin opened her mouth to argue back but immediately kept silent when I shot her the 'Onii-chan' glare'. She reluctantly passed me her brown book bag which I gladly took as she sat down to tie the baby pink laces of her black sneakers.

"Nice match," I casually commented as I slipped on my own pair of brown loafers. She shrugged her shoulders and held her hand out. I shook my head and flashed her a smile," I'll carry it. You have to carry that brown paper bag over there." She shot me a look that said 'why me?' I heaved a sigh and said," Our documents for the transfer are all inside. And among all three of you, I trust you the most not to loose them or do anything weird." the tone that I used did not welcome any arguments but it put a smile on her face as she was happy that I could trust her with such an important task even though she was the youngest.

" Come on. Let's get going guys."

" Itikimas!" all of us chorused at the same time. Thus beginning our first day in a new country (for the twins and Karin) and school.

* * *

><p>Like I mentioned at the beginning of the chapter, I'll be updating the next part of the story tomorrow as an apology. I'm not very sure whether my second story, <strong>Reunited <strong>also has the same problem as **Endless Days Of Mayhem. **But I'll try to keep you guys posted. If not, I'll leave a notice in the summary of the story.

**PLEASE REVIEW! THEY GUILT TRIP ME TO WORK MY CREATIVE JUICES HARDER SO YOU GUYS CAN FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT FASTER! ;D THANK YOU!**

Ja-ne!


	4. Carnations

Firstly, I'm really sorry for not keeping my promise! I've had to help my mum in the office for the past few days and we usually come back quite late so I don't have a lot of time to type out the whole thing plus editing. I made it a bit longer by a bit. I'm not really sure when the next cchapter will come out but please continue to send in your reviews! ^^

* * *

><p><em>Continuing from last time...<em>

_Itikimas!" all of us chorused at the same time. Thus beginning our first day in a new country (for the twins and Karin) and school._

* * *

><p>Carnations<p>

Oshitari Yuushi's POV

" _Ore-sama hopes to see you there,_" I heaved a sigh and tried not to roll my eyes at his ever-growing ego. There are times that I wonder how we even became friends. Well, they say polar opposites attract but I don't think it's the same thing for this case. Mah, irony has its ways.

" Hai hai hai," I replied," I was wondering about this just now but we'll be seeing each other later during practice."

" _So?_'' came the impatient reply.

I heaved yet another sigh but out of annoyance," Couldn't the news wait till later?" I said while emphasizing on the last word. The person at the other end 'ched' before giving an arrogant 'hpmed'.

" _It doesn't matter. Be awed by Ore-sama's thoughtfulness that I'm even telling you now as I have just received the news. Tell the other members that they will be excused from classes as well as Ore-sama would not accept absence,_" this was followed by a click before the boring beeping of the phone. Nanya, it seems that even that diva is excited by the news of transfer students. Mah, who wouldn't be? I smirked, it is the middle of a semester therefore making transfers very strange. Most transferees only come in at the beginning of the term or semester.

The phone that was used not too long ago suddenly cracked to life," _Young master,'' _a wary old voice said," _Mr Gakuto is here with the rest of your friends. Shall I invite them in sir?_" I grinned at this. Oh ya? Mukahi's here? And the rest of them? The corners of mouth started to tug upwards as I pressed the reply button.

" _There will be no need for that, Haruse. Prepare the car. We shall depart in five minutes time.''_

* * *

><p>Kirihara Akaya's POV<p>

" Ohayogozaimas, Yukimura Buuchou!" I happily exclaimed. My tennis captain, Yukimura Seiichi who's a third year, turned slightly to face me before greeting me.

" Ohayo, Akaya. Let's head over to the courts quickly. We wouldn't want papa to scold you first thing in the morning, na?" I blushed at the mention of 'papa' in his sentence. 'Papa', was our tennis vice-captain, Sanada Genichiro. Although he may seem like some old miser always frowning, but to us, he's just a big old grumpy bear that needs to be cuddled.

" Hai!" the both of us slowly continued our walk to the tennis courts. The Sakura trees that were aligning the pavement were slowly growing back its leaves and the birds have also started to come back from their migration trip during the winter, making the atmosphere much cheerier and lively. A slight breeze blew past and ruffled my neatly-combed hair. My lips formed a frown (pout) at this which made Yukimura-Buuchou softly laugh.

" Mura-Buuchou!" I whined," It's not funny! I spent an hour on making my hair this neat and all that hard work just went down the drain because of some stupid breeze. Niou-senpai's so gonna call me seaweed head again!"

Yukimura-Buuchou suddenly stopped laughing and I swore that the temperature suddenly dropped to zero. Literally, you could even feel cold gusts of wind! I bit my tongue after realizing the slip I made. Mura-Buuchou just scolded Niou-senpai the other day and there were still upset with each other. But that was like, two weeks ago? How was I suppose to know that they're still upset with each other?

" Aka-chan?" I turned to look at Mura-Buuchou and nearly got blinded. He was angelically smiling at me and you could literally see sparkles of light in all seven colors of the rainbow, hovering above his head," Come on, Mama would help you fix your hair when we reach the club room. And if Masaharu does anything to you, you have to tell me immediately, ok?" I gulped and quickly nodded. When Mura-Buuchou's like this, it's best just to agree with whatever he says because the more angelic the smile is, the angrier and more sadistic he'll be later.

" Ikkimasho, Aka-chan."

My cheeks immediately burned red at the reminder of the nickname, "Mura-Buuchou! Please don't call me that when we're in public! What if someone overheard it?"

The angelic smile on his porcelain face just grew wider," Oh, good for them, they'll just know how much Mama loves you. (Translation: You're mine so everyone else, hands off!) Come on, your brothers and Papa are waiting for us. Let's go," he held out his hand which I reluctantly took. As we walked, (ok I pretty much got pulled there), I couldn't help but think about the message that was quietly resting in the inbox of my cellphone.

_The princess is back with her knights. Get ready at your side as all hell is gonna break loose soon._

I heaved a sigh, him and his cryptic messages. He knew that they pissed me off to no limits but he still sent them out. Something about, ' Letting the secret within the message remain safe'. But he's really lucky as I understood what his message meant this time. I mean, there were just that many princesses I knew of so, he really got lucky this time. It's just, has time really gone by that fast? I wondered, how is she? What kind of girl did she grow up to become? However, deep down inside my heart, I wished that she'd remained as the same girl I knew ten years ago.

" Something wrong, Aka-chan?" I turned to face Mura-Buuchou who had a worried expression on his face,'' You've been spacing out for some time.''

''Eh? Na-nandemonai! I was just remembering something that's going to happen this week."

" The transfer students? I didn't know that you were into the current events of the school. You usually leave it to Hiroshi or Renji," my cheeks immediately puffed up at the accusation and I quickly tried to defend myself.

" Well, I just feel like being involved this time. And besides, senpai-tachi will be graduating next year and I'll be the king once Papa graduates. So it's only right that I at least make an attempt to learn or be involved with the school activities," even though I find it a bore sometimes, I mentally added. Mura-Buuchou looked at me as if I suddenly grew a third eye and a pair of horns. I was about to open my mouth and ask what was wrong when Mura-Buuchou suddenly grabbed me into a hug and swept me off the ground.

" Mu-! Mura-Buuchou!" I exclaimed in an embarrassed voice," What if people see this?" Mura-Buuchou started laughing gaily and started spinning me around in circles making me slightly dizzy.

" They can see this for all I care! My little boy's growing up! Oh, wait until Gen hears about this!" He said with an elated expression on his face.

"And just what is it that I have to hear, my dear queen? " a deep voice behind us asked. I gasped in surprise as Mura-Bucchou suddenly twirled me around to face the speaker.

" Fuku-buchou!" I managed to say," Ohayogozaimas!" Sanada Genichiro, the vice-captain had his tennis bag slung over his shoulder and was trying extremely hard to suppress...ok stop, stop laughing.

" Seiichi," he said in a firm voice," I think our son's going to be sick if you keep twirling him around in circles. And just what was it that you wanted me to hear?" although his voice was stern, Fuku-buuchou's eyes were twinkling as if he was teasing us. Mura-Buucchou, obviously noticed this and stuck out his tongue. After putting me down on the ground, he twirled around and leapt into the open arms waiting just for him.

" Aka-chan just asked about the transfer students and said that he feels he should not slack any more and learn from you and Renji since we'll be graduating next year. Our little boy's being all responsible and grown-up! He's trying his best to be like Papa already!" Mura-Buuchou happily said with a proud smile on his face. Fuku-Buuchou flashed me a tiny smile which made me blush furiously. Baka no Akaya! Because of one white lie, look where it led you! But, I mused, it is about time that I started learning from Papa and Ren how to rule the house. After all, they are graduating next year...

" Let's go," Fuku-Buuchou suddenly said," The others must already be there and I still have to brief everyone about later."

" Yea sir!" Mura-Buuchou and I happily said with a loose salute. Oh boy. Sweetie, I prayed, I hope that being around with your crazy family has made you immune to insanity because it's simply overflowing over here!

* * *

><p>All rightie! That's about it. Anyway, I've got some good news to share with everyone! I'll be having a beta (most probably the next flower onwards) so my mistakes in the story should not be that many. I'll reveal who she is during the next update!<p>

Ja-ne~!


End file.
